dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Marian/History
History Before becoming an Exorcist, Cross was a renowned scientist, and the creator of Timcampy. D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 67 It is unknown how he gained his Anti-Akuma Weapon, though it is likely he was found to be an Accommodator while working so closely to Innocence. Some time after becoming an Exorcist, he came to know Mana and Nea D Campbell. He appears to have met the Earl of Millennium often enough to taunt him about his weight, He also seems to know a few things about the Noah, including about their awakening. At some point, Cross met a woman named Mother who would become his patron. At some point Cross became a General. While looking for the wherabouts of Nea Cross sent Timcanpy to follow Mana from afar.Chapter 232 Timcanpy would report to Cross regularily. After completing a mission in a church in which he killed a bunch of level 2 akuma and saw a priest friend of his die, he received a report from Tim: a young boy with innocence in his arm. Considering the possibility that the contact with innocence might cause Mana to turn back into the Earl he contemplated killing the young accomodator even though reluctantly.D.Gray-man Reverse: Lost Fragment of Snow He then went to the circus in person to observe the situation. There he glimpsed Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dream in the crowd. As she spotted him too, she quickly moved to chat with Cross. They discuss the condition of Mana and Cross accused the Noah of using the Earl. He suddenly mentions the Pillar which the sole evocation makes Road shake. He go on telling them not to mix "their world" and this one but Road replies that he has no idea what it's like to witness the end of the world.Chapter 234 Traveling with Allen After the death of Nea and Mana, Cross took Allen into his care. He brought him to Mother, and along with Barba he took care of a traumatized Allen, even washing his dirty laundry. When Allen finally recovered and Cross showed him Timcanpy. Afterwards began training him to be an Exorcist. Initially, Cross is only seen through flashbacks, the most important scene being after Allen's training was complete. Cross is revealed to have told Allen he was ready to become an Exorcist and left him with vague orders on how to get to the Black Order European Branch to officially join. When asked by Allen if he would be coming or not, Cross replied that he hated going to Headquarters and hit Allen on the head with a hammer, leaving him with Timcanpy and unconscious in India. Afterwards, he went to Baron Arystar Krory III's castle and gave him a strange plant named Roseanne.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 40, Page 72 The plant bit Krory and gave him the power of his Parasitic Innocence. He then went to China hunting the Millennium Earl and met a major ally of the Order, Anita.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 182 He stayed with Anita for a while, tracking the Earl and eradicating the Akuma in the area. Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc Cross left China for Japan and landed in Edo (Tokyo in modern times). Cross went into hiding to avoid being spotted by the Earl and Akuma.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 155 While doing what he could to reduce the sheer amount of Akuma while in hiding, he also watched the Earl's movements and knew the Ark was nearly ready to be used. Noah's Ark arc When his apprentice and his team, along with Tiedoll's team, faced off against the Noah clan, Cross watched from afar. When the Earl and the Noah enter the Ark, Cross entered, unseen, with them.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 53 After the events of fighting with the Noah and facing off against Tyki Mikk, Allen was about to through the ark before Cross saved him and revealed himself. Cross then battled the maddened Tyki, unleashing The Grave of Maria and using her abilities to block those accompanying Allen (Lenalee Lee, Chaozii Han and Lavi) from Tyki's view as he fought a one-on-one fight with the Noah.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Pages 182-183 Cross overwhelmed Tyki during the fight with his amazing firing speed, the Noah eventually falling from the injuries he received during his previous fight with Allen, as well as the fight with Cross. Before Cross could finish Tyki off, the Earl intervened and saved Tyki.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 129, Page 15 Cross and the Earl exchanged a few words, revealing they know one another well, before the Earl disappeared with Tyki into Road's door and left Cross and the others to deal with the crumbling of the Ark. Cross brought Allen and Lenalee to the room where the Akuma Egg was being held, giving Allen vague orders to stop the download of the Ark before using his sorcery to transport Allen to a room with a piano.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Pages 51-52 When Allen hesitated, unsure of what to do, Cross shouted at Allen over their communicators, telling him to stop the download. He asks if Allen sees a piano in the room, while Lenalee also calls out to him, asking if he's ok. Allen notices Cross and Lenalee's voices seem to be coming from the same place, and tells Cross to stop touching her. Cross insists they don't have much floor space to work with, while thinking how great it is to be holding Lenalee in his arms. Cross then shouts at Allen to play the piano. While Allen initially was more focused on Cross close proximity with Lenalee, he used the musical score hidden within Timcanpy to stop the download of the Ark -after receiving encouragement from Lenalee. Meanwhile Cross continued protecting Lenalee while simultaneously slowing the download in their area with his magic.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 62 After the download of the Ark was stopped, Allen and Lenalee are shocked by Cross' knowledge of the Ark, Allen just about to question his master before Lavi started shouting for Allen to "come and get it" over the communicators, Lavi trying to lure Allen out of hiding with the promise of food.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 91 Afterwards, while Allen, Kanda, Chaozii and Lavi explored the Ark, Cross stayed with Lenalee in the room with the piano as she tended to Krory, Cross expresses that she's gotten better at showing her feelings than before. Lenalee wonders when Cross made it to the ark. He comments he was there when they faced Tyki, but had he known she was there, he'd have come sooner. He comments her hair was beautiful and the loss was regrettable. Lenalee remarks that Anita said the same thing, causing Cross to become somber, telling Lenalee that he'd told Anita not to follow him.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 103 Allen and the other guys are seen running into the room, saying that Cross was a womanizer and feeling that leaving him alone with Lenalee was a mistake. Allen screams that it's a crime, and Lavi screams that they were too late. Lenalee tries to assure them that they have the wrong idea, but Cross interrupts, shouting to Allen that sixteen is a fully grown woman. In response, Lenalee to angrily reprimands him. When the Cross unit and the Tiedoll unit reunited and prepared to head back to the Asian Branch via the Ark, Roufa and Allen have a reunion, where she cries happily that he's safe. Allen attempts to calm her, until Cross shoves him aside, asking if Roufa is his girlfriend, but Allen just questions where Cross is going. Cross sweats, commenting that he feels like making a run for it. Lenalee embraces him, begging him not to leave. Cross is stopped in his tracks, finding himself unable to deny Lenalee, while she was only thinking about not wanting to chase after him again. Allen theorizes that was the reason Lenalee was placed in the Cross Unit.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 110 Invasion of Headquarters arc While the younger Exorcists recovered from the injuries in the medical ward, the inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie held a meeting with the heads of the Order's Branches, the Supervisor Komui Lee and the Generals.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Pages 128-129 It became known that Cross is one of the people who have the will of the Fourteenth Noah, and Lvellie questioned Cross about Allen's role in restoring the Ark, accusing Cross of knowing what Allen was and picking him up purely for that reason. Lvellie then revealed that Allen would be facing an Inquisition. While Komui managed to buy time by requesting that Lvellie give him a full explanation in the form of a written report, Cross invited Lvellie to do whatever he wanted with Allen. The Inspector assured him he would, then ordered Cross to remain in Headquarters, assigning attendants to keep an eye on him.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 146 Despite being detained, Cross does what he can to make himself comfortable. He demands his attendant get him Romanee Conti wine, yelling that he doesn't care if they have to pay for it themselves. He has invited fellow general, Klaud Nine to drink with him, sating that he likes to drink with women..D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 156 Allen finds, and slammed the papers he's carrying onto Cross' head. Cross asks what Allen is doing, and complains to Tim to go away. Allen scolds Cross for sitting around drinking while he's been working, and attempted to question him, Cross' attendants dragged Allen away, telling Allen that he was forbidden to speak to the General. Shortly after, the Noah Lulu Bell and an army of Level 3 Akuma invade the European Branch Headquarters, using the Earl's black Ark.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 182 Lulu Bell is soon joined by several Skulls who begin to inspect Science Division scientists, and just as Reever Wenhamm is about to be killed trying to defend his men, Allen Walker and Bookman intervene, starting to fight the Akuma forces.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 23 Allen, Bookman and the scientists who are still able to move and make talismans attempt to stop the Akuma from stealing the Akuma Egg, but they are overwhelmed. The Egg is just about to be taken when the Generals, along with Noise Marie and Miranda Lotto, arrive,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 55 Miranda using her Innocence to reverse the time of the black Ark taking the Egg and holding it in place as the Generals, Cross Marian included, start to fight.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 142, Page 67 After the fight and just as it seemed the Generals had managed to stop the Akuma forces, Miranda Lotto is captured by Lulu Bell, who took her water form to cut off Miranda's oxygen and force her to stop her invocation.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 81 Cross and the other Generals initially attempt to fight Lulu Bell off, but when it became obvious that they couldn't hit her, they turn, instead, to destroying the Egg, despite the fact that they might kill Miranda doing it. Cross hesitated for a moment, but agreed to the plan and prepared Judgment.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Pages 93-94 The General's attack severely damaged the Egg as it sank into the black ark, and as the Generals watch, Winters Socalo remarked that Cross is heartless for firing while Allen was down there. Cross simply replied that he hadn't tried to hit him, and that Allen was the 'transcendent' one, the scene changing to show Allen protecting Miranda and delivering one final hit to the Egg while fleeing. Allen flatly remarked to Cross that what he had done "wasn't very nice", to which Cross replied that he had faith in Allen to make it in time -trusting him to get Miranda ,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 103. Before anyone can relax, a Level 4 Akuma is born. After it attacks Allen, it uses its scream to debilitate the others in the area, Cross summoning Maria and having her use her Carte Garde to control his body.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 144 The Level 4 then attacks General Froi Tiedoll's Maker of Eden, which is protecting the injured scientists, and collapses the entire floor. The Generals, Cross included, disappeared into the hole.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 149 The Level 4 then turned its attention to Komui Lee, and as Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker fight to protect him, Lenalee's Dark Boots evolve, allowing her to fight evenly with the Level 4. When the Akuma attempted to throw Lenalee and Allen off of itself, Cross reappeared, intervening with Maria's Carte Garde and making it stay still long enough for Lenalee to kick Allen's sword through the Akuma's stomach.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 84 Cross then ordered Komui to cancel the evacuation, stating he wanted to turn the Akuma into a specimen. After sending Komui off to deal with the problems in the rest of the building,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 89 Cross proceeded to help Allen and Lenalee fight the Akuma, using Judgment to shoot it five times and remarking that one bullet was for everyone the Akuma had killed, while the other four were for ruining his clothes.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 97 The Akuma attempted to flee, but Generals Nine and Socalo blocked off its only exit, and as Hevlaska closed the door to her chambers and locked the Akuma inside, Lenalee delivered the final blow and destroyed its body. When a piece of the Akuma's face landed beside Cross, still alive and taunting them, Cross shot it, covering his actions with the pretense of an accidental sneeze that made him squeeze the trigger. He then sarcastically comments "oops", stating that he wouldn't be able to use the Akuma as a specimen now.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 109 As the people in the building began to pull themselves together and mourn, the long fight over, Cross spoke to Lvellie, telling him that he would tell everything he knew about the Fourteenth as long as he was allowed to talk to Allen.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 121 He is later seen preparing to leave for Central with Lvellie. Tim flies up to him, and Cross greets him, not knowing he was there. Komui tells him to take care of himself. Cross assures Komui he's just going to have a little chat. Komui states he's needed at HQ after all that's happened, but any other time, he'd have gone with Cross. The latter asks Komui if he's his mother now, wondering when Komui started worrying about him. Komui states he's just worried that Cross will disappear again on the way, prompting Cross to laugh. He gives Tim to Komui, saying that Tim said he didn't want to go, before heading out with Lvellie. Disappearance of Cross Marian arc After Cross left with Lvellie for Central, Headquarters is moved to a new location. It is there that Allen and Cross meet again, in a room heavily guarded by CROW members, with Allen's body bound by their talismans.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Page 95 Even though they knew they were being monitored, Allen and Cross talked, Cross telling Allen about Mana Walker's older brother, the Fourteenth Noah.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Page 97 Cross then revealed that when Mana adopted Allen, Mana had implanted the Fourteenth's will within Allen, making Allen the Fourteenth's successor. The fact that Allen knew the song to control the Ark is considered evidence enough of the Fourteenth's attempt to return to the world. When Allen seemed to go into shock from this revelation, Cross struck him, making Allen snap back to attention enough to ask questions. Cross then told Allen as the Fourteenth awoke in his mind, Allen would slowly lose control and be completely consumed by the Noah. When Allen asked him if when Mana had told Allen that he loved him he meant him or the Fourteenth, Cross replied that, after the Fourteenth's death, Mana seemed to lose touch with reality.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 111 Cross hugs Allen, saying the fourteenth should have chosen a good for nothing as his host. He then says that he wouldn't be able to make fun of Tiedoll anymore, referencing the fact that General Tiedoll shows open affection for his pupils, and now he himself is doing the same thing, by hugging Allen.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 113 Cross then asked Allen what he would do if he (Cross) told him (Allen) that he would kill someone he loved when he became the Fourteenth. After dropping the bombshell on Allen that he would kill someone he cared for, Cross abruptly attempted to walk off, remarking that there was another side to the war.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 121 Allen head-butted Tim, sending the golem sailing into the back of Cross' head. Cross turned on Allen to attack him, in return, while the CROW members in the room attempt to hold them back from one another. With the time he had bought, Allen told Cross that when he had joined the Black Order that he had promised Mana that he would keep going, and that that promise was one that he, Allen, had made, not the Fourteenth. He goes on to say he doesn't care about the fourteenth, and won't let the fourteenth have his body, before calling Cross stupid.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 125 After that, Cross returned to his room, where he reminisced that coming to the Order had been good for Allen, given how cheeky he's gotten. There was then a knock at his door, and Cross was seen drawing Judgment.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 132 The scene briefly shifted to Allen, who wakes from a nap with Lenalee and Johnny thinking of his master, and when the focus shifted back to Cross he was sitting limply in his window, a large amount of blood spattered against the windowpanes, Judgment laying on the floor beside him.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 135 Outside of Cross' room, his attendants woke from naps they don't remember laying down for, immediately attempting to check on Cross. When they received no answer from his room, one opened the door and stepped inside, freezing when he saw an apparently dead Cross Marian. The attendant then shut the door and ordered the other attendant to go for help, and while the second ran off the first charged back into Cross' room with his gun drawn upon hearing a crash. The attendant was stunned to see Cross' body gone, the window broken and his mask and Judgment left behind,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 141 and it is said that on that day, Cross Marian disappeared again.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 142 Later Lavi discusses Cross with Bookman. He states he hasn't seen Cross since the meeting at HQ, and how everyone seems to think he's still at Central, wondering where Cross was. Bookman eventually states he believes Cross will not return to the Order, assuming he escaped safety and still lives. He then tells Lavi that having witnessed the convo at HQ, they should be cautious. A later investigation, performed by Komui and Hevlaska, revealed that Judgment no longer recognizes Cross as its Accommodator.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 183 Komui's new secretary, Brigitte Fey, Klaud Nine, Winters Socalo and Froi Tiedoll are all present for this analysis. Klaud wonders if Cross abandoned Judgment in fear of becoming a Fallen One, Brigitte asked that the Generals not tell anyone -stating the flight of a general is bad for morale. Tiedoll wonders if a flight occurred, given all the blood at the scene, stating that such loss would be lethal. Komui agrees, stating that tests show all the blood belonged to Cross, and that his mask shows the piercing of a bullet. He states the chances of survival from such a wound would be very low. Sokaro states that doesn't explain why no body was found. Klaud again asks if he made a run for it, or. And Komui completes her question -asking if she thinks his body was removed by someone. Tiedoll then suggested the attack was planned by Central.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 184 We see a flashback in Cross' room, where Allen and Lvellie meet. Lvellie studying the scene and Allen pursuing Tim, who has been returning to the room often to cuddle with cross' blood, mourning the loss of his creator. Lvellie offers Allen cake, who declines. Allen calls for Tim so they can leave. Lvellie stops Allens to ask if he was the one who killed Cross, being the fourteenth. Allen, enraged, responses that perhaps Lvellie killed him, before leaving and slamming the door hard enough to leave a crack. Lvellie comments on the cake being delicious, before telling Link he would head back to central to investigate Cross' murder. Link questions him, and Lvellie states that he had nothing to do with Cross' attack. He admits that the person responsible for the attack was most-likely someone from Central, who had acted without his permission -though he does not know who. D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 188 Phantom Thief G arc Later, Allen discovered a recorded message Cross had left for him on Timcanpy, Cross' voice saying:D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Pages 26-27 "Allen... I've been wondering, do you like Tim? I said to look after him for me... but I always intended to give him to you. I've told Tim that he can do as he pleases. You may not want to listen to someone like me who carries the will of the Fourteenth... but if you think either of us is forcing you to walk a certain path... I want you to know that's not true. A path forms behind you as you walk. The earth you step on is compressed, leaving a print. You're the only one who can make your path. So stop walking in Mana's shoes. Walk in your own... if you haven't given up." After listening to the message with Howard Link, Allen remarked that the recording sounded like Cross' will, which makes him angry because that type of behavior wasn't like Cross at all, and that he gets angry every times he listens to it.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Page 29 Seed of Destruction arc Much later, during Allen's confrontation with the sentient Innocence 'Apocryphos' (at the time disguised as the unnamed Cardinal), Allen is able to see inside Appocryphos' mind, as he sees what happened to Cross the night he disappeared. Disguised at the unnamed Cardinal, Apocryphos is shown holding Cross' own Innocence, Judgment, to Cross' head, Cross remarking that when he met Allen, he wasn't called "Allen" .He also stated that he should have noticed his mistake sooner. D.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 203 Allen is horrified upon discovering the truth, and after regaining composure, attacks Apocryphos in rage. Allen says he saw what Apocryphos did, knowing that he unleashed Judgement upon his master. Apocryphos figures that Allen saw inside of his mind when he attempted to erode him. Apocryphos insist to Allen that Cross didn't care anything about him, and was simply using him as a sacrifice to the fourteenth. He says that Allen can't harm him with Innocence, and that he is trying to help him. Allen defiantly declares that he is the pupil of Cross Marian, and the thought of allying himself with Apocryphos makes him want to puke. D.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 204 Searching for A.W. arc He is shown in a flashback chapter, at the start of the arc, that shows of him caring for Allen, after first taking him in. He's in his church with Mother, a patron, who assists him in his struggle of caring for the traumatized child, and who also watches over the church when Cross away.D.Gray-Man Reverse, Novel 1, Chapter 1: The Traveling Clergyman. After some words and prodding by Cross, Allen finally speaks/ However, Cross is confused because he's now speaking like Mana instead of rudely like he used to. Mother asks if it matters since Allen is only a vessel for Nea, and if the memories of Mana hold Allen together, shouldn't it be fine. Cross pauses for a moment, but agrees that it doesn't matter, and that he doesn't care what happens to "Allen." In present day, Mother wonders about the fates of Allen and Cross. Shortly after, Allen then shows up at her doorstep with a smile. Mother thinks to herself that Cross really did care about Allen, otherwise Allen wouldn't look the way he did. D.Gray-Man Volume 23, Manga Chapter 206 We later see Cross appear in present time to speak with Allen, who is confused on where he is. Cross explains that he's in Nea sub-conscious memories, where he will disappear. He and Allen talk briefly, as he tries to persuade Allen to rest and not fight the takeover, otherwise his suffering would be worse. He thanks Allen for being the host, and tells him in can rest now, living in a peaceful world of fond memories with Mana. Cross offers to stay with Allen if he's afraid, declaring himself Allen's master no matter what, and mentioning how he cleaned Allen's soiled sheets before. He holds out his hand for Allen to take, who is tempted to give in, but refuses, after remembering his promise to Lenalee, saying that he intends to keep walking. Cross calls Allen a wolf in sheep's clothing, and says he must keeping walking alone, before pointing him to a mansion where a woman named Katerina Eve Campbell lives. It's where he is to go and get all the answers, if he awakens again. Allen smiles, thinking that Cross is an illusion, but admits that he is still happy to see him again. With parting words, Cross disappears shortly afterward, leaving a confused Allen behind, who thinks to himself that Cross may not have been an illusion after all. Later, we see Road, who had been watching their conversation, thinking about how she can't connect her dream to Allen's, despite many attempts. However, she is happy that he will now go to the mansion, and telling Cross to stay asleep until then, revealing that he's still alive. D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 25, Chapter 222 References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:History